monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Tzitzi-Ya-Ku Ecology
Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Bird Feet *Infraorder: Runner Wyvern *Family: Ya-Ku *Genus: Tzitzi *Species: Tzitzi-Ya-Ku *Close Relatives: Kulu-Ya-Kuモンスターハンター超生物学～モンスターvs生物のスペシャリスト～ - pg. 3 Tzitzi-Ya-Ku is a raptorial Bird Wyvern that was discovered in the New World. History Not much is known about Tzitzi-Ya-Ku's discovery. Habitat Range Tzitzi-Ya-Ku is native to the Coral Highlands, and corpses of them are often found in Rotten Vale.MHW's Monster Field Guide: Tzitzi-Ya-KuTzitzi-Ya-Ku corpse in the Rotten Vale: https://youtu.be/Q18v3AIxtdE?t=57 Ecological Niche Tzitzi-Ya-Ku is a medium-sized predator that low is in the food chain, feeding on Flying Meduso, Luminescent Coral, and Raphinos.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 244 From it mostly living in the lower parts of the Coral Highlands, it frequently has to compete with Shamos packs over territory and food.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 242 In higher parts of the environment, Tzitzi-Ya-Ku has to be wary of stronger monsters like Paolumu, Legiana, Odogaron, and Deviljho.Tzitzi-Ya-Ku vs. Odogaron: https://youtu.be/qaZlUFkVo4I?t=519Deviljho preying on a Tzitzi-Ya-Ku: https://youtu.be/XFxcT-16z98?t=82 Biological Adaptations *Length: 894.04cm *Height: 351.53cm *Foot Measurements: 99cmDive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 243 From the Coral Highland's high altitudes, Tzitzi-Ya-Ku has evolved long sharp claws on its feet and hands that aid it in climbing up cliffs.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 243 Like other Bird Wyverns, Tzitzi-Ya-Ku has muscular legs that allow it to leap great distances, and, with the assistance of its footclaws, it's able to quickly capture prey before its victims have a chance to flee.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 243 To avoid confrontations with other species, it has evolved unique colors that help it to blend into the background of its environment, allowing it to go unnoticed by predators and prey alike, while it's in a vulnerable state like when it is sleeping.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 245 If this camouflage isn't enough to protect it, Tzitzi-Ya-Ku has special pulsing organs on its head that can blind enemies. These organs gather substances, likely from it either synthesizing luminescent microorganisms in its body or its diet of Flying Meduso and Luminescent Coral, that have light-emitting properties when stimulated.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 244 By opening and closing its pulsing organs, expanding and contracting them, it stimulates the substances before reflecting light on the membrane's film to produce a blinding flash of light.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 244 It primarily uses this powerful flash for hunting Raphinos but will use it against larger predators.Tzitzi-Ya-Ku Hunting: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHaBEvVnaQoTzitzi-Ya-Ku vs. Odogaron: https://youtu.be/qaZlUFkVo4I?t=519 Behavior Tzitzi-Ya-Ku is relatively calm, not attacking unless it feels threatened. It'll attack humans if they follow it for too long or get too close, which researchers often do while studying monsters, so it's recommended to observe it from afar.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 242 Tzitzi-Ya-Ku can often be seen wandering around the Coral Highlands in search of prey, but it has also been seen collecting shiny shells it comes across.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 245 It's known to place them in the walls of its nest, and, much like its pulsing organs, they can reflect and diffuse light produced by Tzitzi-Ya-Ku, blinding threats that avoid the monster's initial flash.Tzitzi-Ya-Ku's Nest: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYYjMhenMyA It's unknown why Tzitzi-Ya-Ku collects these shiny shells, but it's theorized that it uses them for protection against intruders and that males use them to show off their best flashy display to females.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 245 Sources *Monster Hunter: World *Monster Hunter World: Iceborne *"Dive to Monster Hunter World" (Japanese DIVE TO MONSTER HUNTER: WORLD モンスターハンター:ワールド 公式設定資料集) References Category:Monster Ecology Category:Bird Wyvern Ecology